Routine
by Synthetique
Summary: At night, they’re finally able to let go. There’s no more fake etiquette, no more ‘Fullmetal’ and no more ‘Colonel’. [Roy x Ed]


**A/N: **Warnings for male/male situations and under-aged sex. Don't like it? Don't read it.

My longest ficlet yet. Joy!

Routine

It is no secret that Edward Elric is a perfectionist. He observes with the calculative eye of a scientist, takes in every aspect of whatever he studies. He memorizes and practices, ready to do the same thing over and over and over again until he gets it right. Eventually, practice becomes habit, which is probably why most of Edward's skills come to him as naturally as breathing.

It doesn't come as a surprise to Roy Mustang that his subordinate has added the art of seduction to his list of skills.Today, like so many other days before, they find themselves discussing topics of general interest over lunch. The boy is an amazing conversationalist, and an even better debater.  
Roy takes the time to point out how much more credible Ed is when he's laying down his arguments one by one instead of hurtling them around, laced with insults and topped with frantic flailing. A derisive snort is all he gets for his efforts, but still; he tried.

To anyone else but them, this looks like nothing but an average, strictly work-oriented 'date' of sorts. A commanding officer treating their subordinate to lunch and participating in mundane conversation, nothing more. But what they don't know is how much more it is, and how could they? The rest of the crowded bistro is completely blind to the subtle smiles and knowing smirks they exchange between one another, completely deaf to the hidden meanings behind every second sentence they say between gulps of ice-cold water.

Once their plates are emptied, Roy looks down at the silver pocketwatch in his hand, and states that it's well past the time for him to return to his work. Ed nods, waves at him nonchalantly and tells the Colonel he'll 'see him around'. What goes unsaid between them is that they'll be seeing one another much sooner than later.

After a routine afternoon of signing papers and avoiding reports (as well as bullets), Mustang is glad to return to the comfort of his home. He isn't surprised to find that his front door is unlocked, that a pair of boots and a red jacket have found themselves in his entrance and thrown onto his couch. He is also unsurprised to find a blond-haired teenager in his kitchen, wearing _his _sweat pants and _his _shirt. It doesn't take him any time to figure that the rest of Edward's clothing is probably strewn across the bathroom floor, either.  
The way Ed just casually strolls into his house and invades his personal living space drives Mustang crazy, but the man is still unable to decide if it's a _good kind _of crazy or not. Whichever it is, he'd have it no other way, because Ed's drop-ins are a sign of familiarity and stability, if anything else. Actually, Roy is prone to saying that it's one of the _only_ stable things about the younger alchemist.

At night, they're finally able to let go. There's no more fake etiquette, no more 'Fullmetal' and no more 'Colonel'. There is no hidden meaning behind words, no more careful gestures and thought-out approaches . Emotions are raw, contact is salacious and wanton. Built-up stress and frustrations melt away, replaced by burning passion that numbs the mind, causing the body to run solely on carnal desires. Ed is loud as usual, even in bed, and Roy absently thinks about how this is probably one of the only times he actually enjoys hearing him yelling.

In the morning, Edward is gone, and Roy finds himself to be missing the 'mornings after' that he had once spent with other lovers. It wasn't the individuals themselves he missed—hell if he even remembered their names!— , but the feeling of having someone warm against him, someone's steady breathing to fall back asleep to, someone's hair to curl his fingers in….  
He thinks he should suggest it to Edward, some time. The boy is always in such a rush to leave, maybe it would be nice to just sleep in next time.  
He thinks it, but he won't do it. Because that would break the routine that Edward worked so hard to set.


End file.
